The Other Future
by Immodest
Summary: ¿Qué soy?... ¿Quién soy? Soy Hitsugaya Toushiro. Humano en vida, Shinigami en muerte, así como antiguo capitán del décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13. ¿Oh, te refieres a ahora? Soy el "Décimo Guardia" de La Baraja; asesino de humanos experto, a mando de las órdenes de Aizen Sousuke. Y esto es culpa suya; de Kurosaki Ichigo... por morir en la guerra.


**Notas:** Primer capítulo/prólogo de **"The Other Future"**, la saga de la realidad alterna, creo que les había hablado de esto ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que esto es un HitsuKarin así que no piensen en quejarse luego ¿si? :DD Nah, en realidad sí les permito quejarse. xD

**Importante: Esto es como una saga separada de mi Fanfic "The Last Future", la cual no es necesaria que lean, igual -después de todo está colocado aparte por esa misma razón-, además de que aquí se mostrará más y básicamente sólo *HitsuKarin***

Agradecimientos: Primero que nada a HopeEs12, por joderme el día de hoy en subir ya que no lo tenía pensado subir por miedo… En caso de que no me vaya bien con esto le echo la culpa a ella (XD) A todos los que leen mis fanfics, en especial a las locas -¡de cariño, no me vaya a pegar!- del mundo que se están tomando la molestia de leer The Last Future, que por cierto aún no actualicé ._. , y que ahora leen esto. **¡Viva el HitsuKarin!**

_**Disclaimer: Un día papá me dijo "Puedes ser lo que quieras, hijita" pero me mintió, porque por más que desee no puedo transformarme en Tite Kubo y por eso los personajes no me pertenecen. ¬_¬ XDD**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Other Future**

* * *

_[El otro Futuro]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 1: _"[…] __**Y porque no tenemos forma… nos temerán**__"_

**…**

_¿Por qué no nos tratan como a ellos? ¿Porque no somos como ellos?_

_¡Y aún, si nos hieren, sangramos!_

_¡Aún así sentimos, aún así lloramos! Aún así…_

_Las luces de esperanza dejan de brillar para nosotros también. _(*)

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**La luna dejó de brillar**_

* * *

_Su última oportunidad. Y no iba a desperdiciarla: —Te equivocas… Soy yo._

_Ichigo alzó su espada y ante la el rostro de incredulidad de Aizen arrojó su más poderoso ataque, el siguiente nivel del Bankai de Zangetsu:_

_Meguetsu._

_Una gran densidad de energía en un color negro salió disparada de su espada, dirigiéndose frente a su adversario._

_Veía todo en cámara lenta, no sintió el ruido ni sonido alguno._

_Las enormes alas sobre su espalda golpeándose entre ellas, los grandes tentáculos intentando huir, partes las cuales negaban a su cuerpo el aspecto humanoide, comenzando a moverse de un lado a otro en busca de un inexistente refugio. Sus manos hacia los lados, preso del miedo, mientras su ensombrecido rostro negro se contraía ante lo que, sus ojos observaban, llegaría._

"_Aizen no lo era… No era un alma, no era humano, no era un hollow, simplemente no era una persona. Sólo… quería ser dios." Quizá era la razón por la cual, pensó, no sentiría remordimientos si le veía morir._

_Y el golpe llegó, arremetiendo sin piedad en el rostro del aquel que ya no podía considerar __alguien__ sino un __algo__. Algo de lo que debía deshacerse, por más cruel que sonase el término._

"_No funcionó." El color índigo de sus cabellos desapareció volviendo a tomar su natural color de naranja._

_Ahora el antiguo traidor de la Soul Society yacía en el suelo, a sus pies, levantándose poco a poco. La antigua transformación, todo su cuerpo en un blanco tono y sus cabellos castaños llegándole nuevamente a la cintura._

"_Mis poderes de Shinigami…"_ _Él, de rodillas._

_Aizen hizo crujir su cuello mientras reía y platicaba con sí mismo, hasta que sin aviso recibió varias estacas de energía sobre su pecho._

.

.

.

Varios lazos grises se conformaban sobre el cuerpo del traidor mientras era observado por sólo dos personas.

Urahara Kisuke custodiaba a Aizen, mientras esperaba que fuera sellado por el kidōu especial que había utilizado. Avanzó a paso calmo, dándose la vuelta cuando una gran risotada interrumpió su tranquilidad. —¿Crees que… me dejaría vencer por esto?

El aire alrededor del cuerpo de Aizen comenzó a hacerse más pesado, y un increíble resplandor ofuscó la vista del antiguo capitán de la doceava, siendo presente de cómo las brillantes estacas rojas ―con forma de finas espadas― hechas de energía desaparecían del cuerpo del hombre.

—¡Imposible! —gritó un sorprendido Ichigo.

Las ondas de reiatsu que desprendía logró colisionar el suelo; comenzó a reír, desvaneciéndose de la vista del Kurosaki y apareciendo sólo a unos metros de sus ojos los cuales se desorbitaron al ver el cuerpo de Urahara Kisuke siendo atravesado a la altura del estómago por el brazo desnudo de su oponente —¡URAHARA-SAN!

—¿Sabes algo? —dijo al cuerpo al cual estaba incrustado su brazo derecho— Fue una buena táctica —con su mano izquierda concentró energía— pero no un buen estratega.

Ichigo se apuró a levantarse, corrió tan rápido como pudo mas sólo pudo ser presente de ver cómo Aizen lanzaba un cero con su mano contraria directo al cuerpo ensangrentado de su antiguo maestro, haciéndolo evaporarse en el acto:

Lo había matado.

La mirada de aquel sujeto se cruzó con la suya, y en esa instancia su cuerpo caía debido a la presión espiritual del alrededor y a falta de la suya propia. Sus manos como apoyo, y golpeó su puño contra la tierra, sintiendo cómo los hilos de sangre brotaban debido al duro impacto. Sus rodillas se mantenían inmóviles siendo incapaz siquiera de temblar.

El hombre responsable sólo caminaba hacia él sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

.

.

.

El pecho de Rukia se comprimió al sentir la energía disminuyendo. Se preocupó menos por los cortes de su cuerpo, las heridas internas, e intentó dirigirse hacia él. Logró visualizar a la distancia el cuerpo del sustituto e ignoró por completo al sujeto frente a este.

—¡ICHIGO! —gritó preocupada.

Al reconocer aquella voz la comisura de los labios de su adversario formó una tétrica sonrisa, Ichigo hizo una mueca de espanto. —¡ESTÚPIDA, ALÉJATE!

En distintos puntos de los escombros los heridos capitanes que, al sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo debilitándose, temiendo lo peor, se apresuraron a usar sus fuerzas restantes sin escatimar para salir en su búsqueda. Soi Fong, Hitsugaya, Kyoraku y Ukitake llegaron al mismo tiempo, seguidos de la lejanía por un debilitado Isshin Kurosaki. Yoruichi también, junto al comandante, todos deteniéndose a unos metros del sitio, sólo para ser presentes de lo que más temían:

Kurosaki Ichigo bañado en un profundo charco de sangre.

—¡KUROSAKI! —el joven capitán Hitsugaya gritó al posar sus ojos; Isshin en cambio sintió la ira proclamar su cuerpo.

La joven rescatada de Las Noches daba carrera torpemente y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, cuando oyó gritar aquel nombre.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —Incapaz de creerlo… —¡Kurosaki-kun! —el horror la invadió al ver el cuerpo de Ichigo aún derramando sangre.

Rukia apoyada de brazos sobre Ichigo mantenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, en su mirada sus pupilas centradas en nada más que él, creyendo que era imposible.

—Ichigo… —_Imposible._ Tomó su mano: Estaba helada.

Aizen caminó con suavidad, haciendo que los restos de sus ropas ondearan con elegancia. Al llegar la abrazó por la espalda, aún estaba en shock y no se opuso, cuando le dijo.

—Y tú eres la causante… mi querida Kuchiki Rukia. —prestando oído a las palabras de Aizen, lo comprendió.

_Yo._ Kuchiki Rukia comenzó a pensar en el momento anterior…

_La voz de Ichigo le gritó mas no hizo caso alguno._

_El pecho del Kurosaki comenzó a oprimirse, sin saber el porqué, pero sólo se preocupó por su amiga. Tomó todas sus fuerzas y se puso en pie, con la opresión aún latiendo en carne._

_Aizen rió sonoramente llevándose las manos al rostro._

—_¿Crees que le haré daño? —preguntó con fingida inocencia. Ocultando sus ojos, nuevamente violáceos, tras los mechones castaños de su cabello. Chasqueó la lengua con burla— ¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí!_

_Rukia paró su paso y dirigió una mirada de enojo hacia aquel hombre más él le devolvió una de burla, estuvo dispuesta a levantar su Zanpackutou siendo sorprendida al darse cuenta que no traía nada. Ni siquiera su funda_

—_¿Buscabas esto? —preguntó Aizen. En sus manos Sode no Shirayuki, y lanzándole un cero la hizo desaparecer. Ni siquiera un grito de parte de ella por la acción, sólo la constante sorpresa, que le evitaba hablar._

_Los quejidos de Ichigo aumentaron, el muchacho se tocaba el pecho._

"_¿Qué le pasa?" La suposición de que era a causa de aquel sujeto aumentaban, por eso lo miró interrogante y furiosa._

_Él le sonrió —¿No te das cuenta? —Ichigo se volvía a tocar el pecho, dando desgarradores gritos. —Tu amigo está sufriendo un ataque cardiaco._

_Esas palabras eran más que blasfemia a sus oídos. Algo así no podrían detener a Ichigo. Su enojo había aumentado, convirtiéndose en un profundo odio. Ichigo sólo debía ser curado, estaría bien. Pero… Verlo gritar de dolor y sentir que su energía se iba poco a poco._

_Estaba segura de que no era una ilusión._

—_Mi querida Kuchiki. —Rukia intentó mantenerse en su sitio, sin dejarse amedrentar— ¿Sabes de las enfermedades de la Soul Society?_

_Ella contestó con una mueca, sin saber a lo que quería llegar. —¿Sabes de qué enfermedad murió Hisana-san? —esta vez su expresión pareció mostrar interés, él caminó hasta ella haciendo más visible su sonrisa— Las bombas bioquímicas son más efectivas que cualquier arma nuclear. —Aizen miró a Kurosaki retorciéndose en el suelo— Te lo enseñan en la escuela —volvió a mirar a Rukia— Los genes se conservan. Tú y tu hermana murieron juntas por lo tanto cuando estuvieron vivas compartieron sangre y a pesar de que entre hermanos puede que difiera, como también en almas ya que el tipo de sangre varía; Sabrás que los genes se conservarán de una generación._

_Si una persona tiene, digamos, la misma enfermedad y esta da efecto cada cierto tiempo en el cuerpo, entonces su hermana podría tenerla a la misma edad dependiendo del momento en que la recibieron. ¿Sabes?_

_La Kuchiki aún no entendía a donde quería llegar —Tú heredaste la enfermedad de tu hermana, Kuchiki. Esa es la razón por la que siempre deseé que fueras tú quien le cediera sus poderes a Kurosaki._

_El rostro de Rukia se contrajo al oír esas palabras. "¿Pero qué tenían que ver?"_

—_Te lo diré. A pesar de que tus poderes desaparecieron de su cuerpo, el ser de Kurosaki Ichigo aún conserva tu esencia, los residuos de tu alma en él. —Aizen pareció contestar sus preguntas— Cuando le diste mitad de tus poderes, le diste como una "transfusión". Esto tiene su regla y es la misma que con la sangre… Contaminaste su alma._

_El contorno que le daba brillo a sus ojos se esfumó, de ella, al momento de oír eso. "¿Na… ni?"_

—_La enfermedad ya está haciendo efecto en ti aunque no lo sentirás hasta unos días, y morirás a la edad que tenía Hisana. Y ya que el envejecimiento de un alma y humano es distinto—dirigió su vista al sustituto que había perdido sus poderes, el cual aún gritaba y se sostenía el pecho en un intento de parar el dolor— la enfermedad ya logró efecto en Kurosaki._

"_¡Imposible!"_

_Rukia, el miedo moviéndola. En ese momento lo único que quería era ayudarle de algún modo. Y si no podía luchar… quizá podía curarle. Se sentó junto a él e intentó apresurarse en hacer uso de su kidōu._

_Pero su acción fue detenida por el cuerpo de Aizen apareciendo a su espalda. Lo único que distinguió al voltear la vista fue verle sonreír mientras el shinigami sustituto gritaba y se llevaba la mano al pecho nuevamente._

—_Descuida, detendré su dolor por ti…_

Había buscado atravesarla a ella, pero Ichigo se había interpuesto, colocándose sobre su cuerpo y evitándole el apuñalamiento directo.

El shinigami sustituto yacía en el suelo inconsciente teniendo dos agujeros, casi unidos, sobre el pecho echando sangre a chorros.

Y sus esperanzas cayeron cuando, en ese preciso segundo, el brillo de lucha del rostro del Ichigo se desvanecía, como cualquier rastro de vida en él…

Había muerto.

―¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ―_Por mi culpa ha muerto. _Las lágrimas en su rostro, junto con la ira y tristeza, causaban, que sus manos temblaran. Ya que nuevamente sucedía, de nuevo se salvaba a ella misma a cambio de la vida de otro persona.

Orihime se atrevió a acercarse, creyendo que era una ilusión. Pero no lo era, sus ojos entre lágrimas no le mentían, cuando vio en el suelo lo que hacía sentir a su cuerpo el que desfallecería.

La diversión de Aizen se veía al leer los pensamientos de ambas chicas.

_- La persona que me había protegido…_ - el lamento desesperado de Inoue Orihime.

_- La persona que me protegió…-_ el quejido interno de Kuchiki Rukia.

_-¡La persona que me había rescatado! -_Rukia.

-_¡La persona que me rescató! -_ Orihime.

_-¡Murió por mi culpa! -… _Rukia y Orihime.

—Kuro-..saki-kun — Orihime lo rechazaba, se negaba a que fuera verdad. Ichigo no podía morir. Era algo que no iba a permitir, no lo quería—. ¡SOTEN KEN-! —antes de que pudiera completar la utilización de la técnica, un golpe la dejó boca abajo sobre el polvo.

El ardor sobre sus mejillas se hizo presente, miró hacia arriba con miedo y se encontró con la mirada del antiguo Rey de Las Noches. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando tocar sus horquillas, sorprendida al no sentir nada sobre los mechones de su cabello. Sólo a unos metros notó sus horquillas… hechas pedazos.

La sensación de ser mirada por Aizen causó sólo lo que menos deseaba hacer.

Su cuerpo sintió un frío intenso al posar sus ojos de vuelta en la escena, ignorando el mirar perdido de Kuchiki Rukia, viendo sólo la cabeza ladeada y sus ojos puestos en blanco…

Kurosaki Ichigo en verdad estaba muerto.

Entonces… No había nada que hacer. Volteó su mirada hacia Rukia, esperando que de alguna forma aquella joven tuviera un plan.

Pero nada de eso pasó.

Rukia siguió su propio llanto, ahora viendo cómo, en el cielo, la técnica usada horas atrás por Hyorinmaru causaba una ligera lluvia._ Ichigo… no puedo creerlo… Ichigo… ¿Por qué?_ Ya nada serviría._ ¡¿Sabes por qué nunca te pedí que me protejas?!... Nunca lo deseé, nunca deseé que me protegieras… ¡Por esto es que nunca deseé que me protejas, Idiota!... _La guerra estaba decidida._ Estamos al borde de un precipicio, donde una de nuestras esperanzas está sellada y la otra ha muerto._ Rukia miró unos segundos más la tierra, hasta que una pequeña brisa llevó sus ojos hacia su Zanpackutou arrojada centímetros delante de ella. _¿Entonces qué caso tiene… seguir con vida?_

Los miembros restantes llegaron; Kuchiki Byakuya mediante una puerta souji pudo ser espectador de otra promesa rota hacia su difunta esposa Hisana: Las manos de Rukia, decididas, y una opacada mirada por sus cabellos que la ocultaban, clavándose a Sode no Shirayuki en el cuello.

―¡KUKICHI-SAN!

En ese segundo la guerra finalizó.

Sin importar lo que hicieran; que Kyoraku Shunsui tuviera una sensación de seriedad al utilizar sus técnicas, el que Ukitake Juushiro se colocara rápidamente para cuidarle la espalda a su amigo, el que Hirako Shinji el antiguo capitán del quinto escuadrón le atacara de espaldas, Yoruichi la antigua capitana de la segunda división aumentara el nivel de su Shunko, tampoco el que Kuchiki Byakuya se acercara, mostrando por primera vez en su vida una emoción más que frialdad y disciplina, la cual era furia... Ni mucho menos Kurosaki Isshin el cual tenía el deseo de muerte para Aizen grabada en su mirada.

Orihime a falta de fuerza y voluntad, como Hitsugaya a falta de su brazo; Ambos no fueron capaces de hacer demasiado o siquiera algo.

Observaron el final de la batalla en sumo silencio; cómo los cuerpos de esas personas, todas esas almas, daban las vidas que jamás volverían a tener.

Ya todo estaba decidido, para bien o para mal, para la cruda desgracia más que alegría: Aizen Sousuke se convertirían en su líder.

Eso es algo que Hitsugaya Toushiro tuvo claro, eso es algo que su mente tuvo que grabar en la placa de su alma. _Ya todo ha acabado… Hyorinmaru… _Desde ese día Aizen dominaría los cielos._ La luz ha dejado de brillar... ¿Verdad?_

Aizen… los dominaría a ellos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Mi versión remix de una frase del libro "El mercader de Venecia" xD ¡Por si las moscas, es la única vez que pienso poner una frase mía! x/D

¡Y sí, quizá todo está medio OoC pero a mí me gustó! XD Si quieren un poquito de información de qué es esta cosa que hice -llámese fanfic- pregúntenme en un Mensaje privado o sino mejor lean mi blog que, desde ahora, cuando actualice capítulos voy a dar un poquito de cada cosa que coloque en los caps para que entiendan y para no poner notas largas acá. ¿Si? *Voz aguda* _**¡Comenten-por-favor! XD**_


End file.
